


Virtu

by Arsoemon



Series: Kitagaweek! [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Gen, Sentimental, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Day 4: EphemeraA look through the contents of one of Yusuke’s lock boxes.
Series: Kitagaweek! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Virtu

On occasion, someone will ask what all his keys are for. At least two are easy enough to explain away: this one for the house, this one for a locker.

Arguably most important of them goes to a safe. Not for money or anything as common yet hard to come by as that. Far more valuable. And today, he’s going through the contents once more.

The locked box is full of paper, but it doesn’t take much contemplation to glean meaning from the scraps. The stories, by contrast, are his and his alone to bring to life.

Here is his movie ticket to _Cats_ , a bit of a visual nightmare salvaged only by a couple of the songs and his friends’ unfiltered commentary in the otherwise empty theater.

And here is a receipt from the ramen shop, the first time he was able to cover Ryuji instead of vice versa.

The poster from his first solo exhibit. He didn’t get to design it himself, but the artist who did was pleasant to work with, and it was a great success.

A map covered in stickers from his first trip to the aquarium with Akira.

The torn packaging of a toy Futaba wanted. She thought he might like the art on it.

A stack of postcards Haru had sent from The Bahamas, one with a caricature she sat for on the back.

A torn page from a dictionary with Akira’s signature and the word “love” encased in a lopsided heart, crumpled from being folded into a little flower.

“What’s this for?” He’d asked with a small smile to which Akira shrugged and bit his lip.

“It’s Tuesday, and I thought about you.”

Pictures, neon wristbands with dates and names written on them, a movie poster he’d had all his friends sign so as to remember who he saw it with. A happy birthday button from when the amusement park messed up one of the group’s reservations. A flag from a concert they’d been to.

A book jacket from one of Ryuji’s manga because the art is nice and it was “a hassle to keep up with.” Two hairpins Ann had placed in his hair to keep his bangs in place at a summer festival. A recipe for a seasonal sandwich from Leblanc Sojiro scribbled down for him. His university acceptance letters. A letter from the imprisoned Madarame he never found the courage to open. A rock Morgana found and offered to him as a gift. The clean base of the engagement ring pop Akira bought him on their last date as unbetrothed men.

All of these scraps of paper, pins, buttons, and other whatnots have little to no monetary value, very little significance or bearing in the grand scheme of things. But it’s these tokens of the small, fleeting moments between milestones and major events that matter most.


End file.
